Demented Stones
by Superficial Guy
Summary: Draco walked into the room, and was hit. “YOU’RE NOT GOING TO BREAK UP WITH ME!” someone cried, before slamming the bat against his skull. [HarryDraco slash][rated for violence and upcoming sexual scenes.]
1. Butterfly Knives

DEMENTED STONES

CHAPTER ONE: Butterfly Knives

Authors Note: Hem, hem. This is my first time ever writing a Harry Potter fiction like this one - so . . . if it sucks, don't blame me. Blame God. No - no - don't blame him. It was a joke . . . *nervous laugh* Well . . . okay, this is taking place in the groups seventh year at Hogwarts, and Ron is dead. I don't know if I said that yet or not . . . Oh and Reyan = Blaise, except I prefer Reyan better. . . . And // fgfbjbh \\ anything in that is a flashback unless I tell you otherwise!

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter! J.K Rowling totally *stole* my idea!! . . . No, she didn't. I'm lying . . . I don't own Harry Potter. And don't try suing. You might get some gum . . .

Draco Malfoy walked into an empty classroom in the Hogwarts castle and locked the door behind him, a determined look on his face. He had brought a butterfly knife with him, and it seemed to throb with wanting. _Use me, Draco, _it cried, causing his heart beat to quicken suddenly.

This was finally going to be his end. He could feel it. He couldn't take life anymore.

// Draco walked outside and headed toward the lake with the giant squid, to study for his potions exam that was going to take place later that day, when suddenly, Reyan appeared. "'Lo, Draco, nice day, isn't it?" his voice was a pure sneer, and it was just filled with loathing and lust. It seemed to drip out of his pores. For Reyan, the one thing that made him lust Draco, was whenever he was hurting him. Whenever Draco was in pain.

"Fuckoff, Reyan, I'm not in the mood." but then again, he was always never in the mood. Reyan always wanted Draco. As his toy. As his slut. As his pet. And Draco had asked for more than he could handle, because once Reyan got a hold of you, he never let go.

"I am," he said, his lips brushing against Draco's ear, his hands resting themselves on Draco's thigh.

"Out *here*?! In front of all these people?" Draco exclaimed, though it was in a hushed voice so that only Reyan could hear him.

"If it was Potter you'd do it," Reyan purred, kissing Draco's temple.

At that moment Harry walked by, staring into the platinum blonde boy's eyes with a wounded gaze in them. His glance was intense, and his green eyes seemed to shine more than usual. "I love you, Malfoy," he had said, during their first night of love making. Draco left him after that, feeling it was for the best . . . And he got with Reyan, in high hopes of showing Harry he was over it. Over them. Over the relationship. But . . .

"No," Draco said, when Harry's back had turned. He leaned into Reyan's rough kiss, and felt himself grimacing from Reyan's tight grip on his leg. "Not for him . . ."

Reyan smiled. He was the only one who had known Draco was with Harry, and he had blackmailed Draco into staying with him, or the secret would get out, and the school would raise hell. "Let's go, then. Slytherin Common Room," he dragged Draco to his feet and pulled so quick and hard on his arm that it snapped slightly and then went numb. Reyan ignored it, so Draco did too.

"Reyan - no!" Draco said, but Reyan was older, he was stronger. He easily had Draco down into the Common Room and pushed up against the wall, Draco momentarily blacking out from the force at which his head had hit. _I am Slytherin, _he thought and Reyan changed his mind and straddled him on the chair. _I should *want* this. But I don't. Maybe once . . . But he's not Potter . . . _He was brought back from his thoughts as Reyan punched him across the face. \\

Draco took a deep breath. _Reyan needs to burn in hell. That sick bastard._

He looked at the classroom for the first time he had been in it. The Charm's room . . . _Me and Harry's first time was in here. _He thought, a wave of depression washing over him.

// "I love you, Malfoy," glistening green eyes locked with his, his breathing speeding up - and he climaxed beneath Draco, with his words ringing through the empty room. \\

"I hate you, Potter," he said, picking up the butterfly knife, "I fucking hate you!" he knocked over a desk beside him, as his fury grew. "*You're* so famous and loved. And you want *me* when you know - when you *knew* that I couldn't ever say those words! You're *never* satisfied, are you? We could still be together, but *no* - no! You had to announce to *every - fucking - body* that I was open and then Reyan wanted me - and that's why -"

"Draco?" he squeezed the knife into his palm to hide it, and whirled around, surprised and embarrassed to see Harry in the doorway, a worried look on his face.

"How long have you been there?" Draco snapped.

"Not long . . . what's wrong with your hand?"

The blade Malfoy had been holding just cut into his skin and slowly the blood dripped to the floor. "I cut it," said Draco, bitterly, determined not to let the knife fall to the floor, no matter how hard it hurt. Through his years of mutilation, he was able to turn off most of the pain on his arms. Which was nothing to take pride in, for most people.

"Jeeze! Who beat you up?" Harry had just seen Draco's swollen face.

"You can thank Reyan Bratcher for the one," he said, smugly. "He likes to show his signs of affection. He goes a tad too far. Most people give nice, little hickeys. But not Reyan."

Harry calmly nodded, and Draco felt sweat forming on his upper lip, even though the room was chilly. "Draco. I meant what I said. And I could love you enough for the both of us. I mean - a year and a half - you don't want that to go down the drain do you? I -"

"Potter -" he began, but he was cut off.

"I mean, I treated you better than Reyan, right? You liked me more than *him*, right??" his voice was growing faster, breathy, almost urgent now.

Draco just stared hard into the boys eyes. _Yes, I love you, I want you back. But I can't admit that I love you, Potter. Do you know how hard this is? God. Just hate me so I can *kill* myself, you ass. _"Actually, Reyan's a lot better in the . . . *private* rooms, a *lot* better than you are, Harry."

Harry's eyes flickered. Draco had admitted to sleeping with another guy, and his voice was harsh - yet . . . he had said "Harry," . . . "Draco . . ."

"Leave, Potter. You are no longer welcomed around me. Reyan may get jealous."

Harry's eyes clouded over this time, but only for a second. "You're right," he said, his voice shallow and angry. "If *that's* how he treats you when he's *happy* I'd *hate* to see him pissed." He shoved his hands in his pockets and gave Draco one last look, before storming off.

Draco dropped the bloody blade on the floor, and sucked in breath through his teeth. the blood now pouring freely. _I cannot wait until you hate me, Harry, And I'll make you. Somehow. _And a single tear slid down his cheek as he cleaned up his mess.

A/N: It's short, yes, but work with me here! Oh - and - review!!


	2. Sharp Edges

DEMENTED STONES

CHAPTER TWO: Sharp Edges

-Authors Note-

Wow, I haven't written on this story since August 20th, of 2003?? Jeeze, where have I been? :head scratches: Some more basics. Anything in ghhis a flashback. There may not be any in this chapter. I'm just writing as an idea comes along. :apologizes that it takes almost a year to think:

OH! There will be some fluffy scenes in here... Love to write those...

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And this is my first attempted at writing in third person... So if it's bad... You know who to blame.

DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, in order to own Harry Potter, I must have sex with the author... She's been busy. :sad sigh: So, this doesn't belong to me. Well, the story does, but nothing else!

-

-

-

Draco woke up with a numb feeling in his hand. It was unlike any other pain he'd experienced before. It was almost welcomed. Mostly frowned at. _This should be hurting._ He thought, stretching. _Why am I not feeling any pain?_

"You finally awake, Malfoy?" he jumped. That was Reyan's cold voice. He could recognize it anywhere. Especially when it came from right behind him, in his ear, in a taunting way.

"How long have I been asleep for?" _And how long have you been _watching_ me, you..._

"Awhile. You missed Herbology."

"Why didn't you wake me up??" he cried, jumping from his bed, and grabbing his robes. _If I plan on making it to potions... I can leave now... but that'll mean no taking a shower... Do I really want to risk that?... Do I smell?_

"You look nice when you sleep." he admitted. "And, it's easier to take advantage." that was said shamelessly. Obviously, Reyan was not like most people. More like another Voldemort. A dumb one.

"Well, I'm going to go to Potions now-"

"No. Stay with me." it wasn't a suggestion, or a whine. He meant it.

"If I don't go I'll miss the exam."

"I wanna fuck and I want to NOW! So fail your fucking exam and get over here!"

Draco bit his lip, and pulled his robes on. "No. Fuck you, Reyan."

He was hit with a spell that paralyzed him, and fell to the floor, not even able to show any expression on his face. _Damnit. I should have thought about that._ He thought to himself, as his boyfriend did everything he'd wanted to do.

It was how it normally was.

Draco grimaced with pain (although he couldn't, this time) and Reyan stated the worst words possible. _So, if I'm a slut, then what does that make him? _He wondered, waiting for Reyan to finish. _I wish I knew when Potions started..._

I wish I had some pumpkin juice...

Potter looks nice in olive green.

He was thinking irrelevant thoughts, because it kept his mind off of everything else.

Well, sometimes it did.

Today all he could focus on were the cold eyes looking into his, and the curly brown hair that seemed to move. _Hm... I wonder if anyone will walk in a save me..._ Was his last thought, as Reyan dug his nails into his skin and released, biting down into Draco's neck.

Reyan pulled away with a satisfying smile, and then reversed the charm, so Draco was now able to move. "_Don't_ talk back to me, Malfoy." he warned.

Draco nodded, pulled his robes back on, and hurried to his potions class, which had already started.

He looked into the pairs of eyes that stared at him when he entered the room, but was disappointed to find that his favorite pair of brilliant green ones were gone. And Harry's usual seat was empty. _That's odd... But, then again, he probably got attacked last night by one of Voldemort's followers... Will they _ever _get tired of attacking Harry?_ he mused, before taking a step back after finding Snape invading his personal space.

"You're late, Mr. Malfoy."

_State the obvious._

"I was-"

"This makes the fifth time the past two weeks."

"I know, I've been-"

"So unless you have a good excuse for being late-"

_Which I would _tell _you, if you'd listen to me._

"-then you might as well just go back to your dormitory."

_Shit. Do I have an excuse? I can't fail this exam..._

"I was sick." he lied.

Professor Snape looked skeptical, studied Draco's cold eyes. "You were sick five times these past weeks? And why is it that you never went to the Hospital Wing?"

"I didn't think it was that serious... I still don't."

_What happened to me?... I used to be so good at this..._

Snape studied him some more, and it took all of Draco's will power not to look away from the professors. Which would just prove him guilty.

He couldn't help it, however, and broke eye contact, heart thumping heavily in his chest.

"What happened to your neck, Mr. Malfoy?"

Instinctively, Draco's hand rose to cover it. "I... got bit by..."

"A human?"

Draco was flushed. "I was going to say Mandrake..."

_Human's better, though. more truthful._

"Please remove yourself from my classroom."

"What?"

_Please don't tell me that you're refusing to let me take this exam._

"You will not be taking this exam. If you don't care enough to have the curtsey to show up on time, then perhaps I don't have the curtsey to let you take the finals." Snape turned his back, and headed towards the front of the room, leaving a dumb-founded Draco behind.

_I think he just refused..._ he thought bitterly, before sighing and leaving the room.

_Well, I can't go back to my dormitory, unless I want another run-in with Reyan... so maybe I should head out to the lake, instead..._

He walked slowly on his way there, holding his wand tightly against him, almost as if expecting Reyan to jump out in front of him at any second. _I'll get that bastard._ he dryly thought, coughing slightly. _If he has some sort of disease, I had better not get it as well, or someone is getting their ass kicked... Or, I will be attempting to kick someone's (ten times bigger then me) ass._

"Draco... what're you doing?" laughed Harry, pulling the spoon from his boyfriends mouth.

"I'm attempting to eat this disgusting food you muggles call jello." Draco stated, cringing at the taste of it. How it had no structure, and got hot after being in your mouth, and how it melted.

"You don't have to do that." Harry said, still smiling. "I know you don't like muggle food."

"I never said I didn't like it... I just said I've never had it before. But, I don't like jello."

"Well, maybe you'll like French fries-"

"Maybe I'd like to French _you_." Draco stated, laughing, before pulling the smaller boy into his arms, and staring into those brilliant green eyes of his. "You know... just to get the nasty taste of jello out of my mouth."

Harry laughed, and kissed him, their lips meeting together with the same passion they'd always had, going over a year and counting....

_So, _Draco thought, after remembering that. _I like Harry, still... Maybe I even lo...him... lo..._

God DAMNIT, why can't I say it? Why can't I even THINK it?! Why am I so fucking stupid that I lost the one thing that ever meant anything to me all because he said "I lo...you" before I was ready?! God, I need to talk to Harry. I need to..

His wish came true, however, when he looked towards the lake, and saw Harry's familiar form laying down on the bench they had once claimed their own, and everyone else hadn't bothered with...

After they broke up, however, it went to whoever wanted it at the moment... Mostly Reyan.. . Just to piss Harry off...

"Harry..??" he jumped at the sight of Harry with a green face, red, puffy eyes, and tears flowing down his cheeks. "Are you okay??" _I'm allowed to be concerned. _he told himself, squatting down in front of his sick ex-boyfriend, patting his tousled black hair.

Harry seemed to look through him. "I think I took too many pills in the Hospital Wing." he said, coughing, in more of a gag. "I don't feel good."

"Why're you crying? Does it hurt-"

"Am I crying?" he touched his wet cheeks, and laughed bitterly. "Huh."

"... You look really sick... I'll help you get there-"

"NO! Don't fucking touch me!" Harry spat, as Draco's arms reached for him. "You were the one screaming about how much you hated me last night! So don't touch me!" he coughed/gagged some more.

"But I didn't... Harry..."

"It would be nice if you'd make up your mind." Harry spat, eyes locking with Draco's. _This is what used to be there... when we weren't friends..._

He hated to see Harry hating him.

Somehow, that didn't seem so fair.

Nothing should have been how it was and yet...

He wasn't so sure about anything anymore. Reyan was warping him into something he used to think was unbelievably stupid. People who get abused in relationships.... He used to be known for imitating them in classes, and making fun of the kids in Hogwart's who had ever been in one... And what was he?

Being raped by his "boyfriend" numerous times a day.

"I-"

"Forget it." Harry sat up, but then fell forward.

Draco, caught by surprise, fell backwards with the tiny boys weight on him, but held Harry protectively against his chest, wishing they were how they used to be... hoping and wanting and needed and... _And everything else I can think of... Just please let me get him back..._

Harry fell limp in his arms, resting his head on Draco's chest. "How is your hand?"

"It's okay."

He shivered when he felt Harry's fingers run around the deep gash in it, and made a weird noise in his throat when Harry healed it, with a flick of his wand. "You need to stop." he said, quietly.

"I'm aware of this."

"I missed you. I don't have Ron anymore... Hermione's withering away and you... You're with Reyan..."  
"I'm going to end it with him. Tonight..."

'For me?" he sounded hopeful.

"For you."

Harry nuzzled his face against Draco, and sighed happily.

---

The moment Draco had walked back into his dormitory, he was attacked.

Something hard and cold hit the back of his head, and he fell to the ground, in pain. "YOU'RE _NOT _GOING TO BREAK UP WITH ME!" Reyan cried, banging the object against the opposite side of Draco. "NOBODY BREAKS UP WITH ME!"

And then Draco's vision faded.

-

-

-

-Authors Note-

Yay! I'm done! Leave me a review, please! :begs you with .... candy:... :-)


	3. Psychosis

DEMENTED STONES

CHAPTER THREE: Psychosis

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I'd be throwing a yacht party right now! WOOOO!

(Quick Authors Note) Point-of-views change. It doesn't let me show flashbacks anymore, so flashbacks are now in _italicized_. And maybe it'll let me use _that. _:is angry:

**Harry**

The first thing he noticed when he woke up was his throbbing headache.

Then he realized his sore throat.

His weightless body.

His numb feet.

And his heaving stomach.

Forcing his eyes opened he leaned off of his bed, violently throwing up all the pills had forced out of his system, wearing him out completely.

_I need to stop. _He thought, after falling back onto his bed. _This is getting pathetic, and I'm always sick._

"That you, Harry?" Neville questioned, from his bed across the room. "You sick again?"

_Well, at least I'm not late for class yet and... _He glanced at his alarm clock. _And I still have three hours left of sleep._.. _Too bad I'm not tired._ "Yeah, but I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

Dean snored loudly in his sleep, and then rolled over, pulling his blankets tightly around him, and Harry felt a pained feeling take over his stomach as he glanced at the empty bed.

And it wasn't because he was sick anymore.

This was much more serious.

_God... I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Ron._ He thought, dryly, cleaning up his mess with the flick of his wand. _I'm sorry to you and Hermione both._

**Hermione**

She felt something smooth in her hand when she moved in her sleep, and woke up with her heart pounding in her ears, before she found that it was only Cho's flat stomach. _Why do I always forget? _She wondered, before scooting towards Cho, and resting her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. _I almost thought she was..._

Hermione tried to block the thought before it came.

_Ron..._

Cho stretched, and sat up, Hermione sitting up with her.

"Hey, Ernie." Cho said, reaching to hug Hermione, and stopping once she saw it wasn't her fiancé, but her girlfriend, rather.

Hermione blinked in confusing for a moment, before swallowing tightly. "Ernie...?"

Cho looked sheepish, before glancing at the clock. "Oh - shit! God, I've gotta go. Ernie's parent's want to meet me today - and I should have left a long time ago and-"

"I thought you said it was over between the two of you." Hermione pouted. "I thought you said that you and I..."

"Hermione..." Cho said, letting out an exhausted sigh. "I _do... _I like you. But Ernie and I are getting married and..."

"Then why do you keep coming here?" And Hermione was trying to sound anything but heartbroken.

"Do you know what my family would do if they found out about you and me?" Cho asked, hoping to cheer Hermione up. "I can't let them know unless I want to die... and Ernie and I... we're engaged... Come on..." her voice grew more kind, when she saw Hermione's face fall. "You and I... this is... Cheer up! We'll go eat breakfast together-"

"I'm not hungry." Hermione replied, in a cold voice. She tasted Cho's lips on her own before the girl left, and then felt tears of frustration come to her eyes, and flow down her cheeks.

Angry, hot, unwelcomed tears. The kind that no one wants to admit that they have. _Cho doesn't want me. _ She thought, taking a deep, shaky breath. _Not even Ron wanted me..._ And Ron and her had been engaged, right before Voldemort killed him. And they were going to be wonderful... and...

She hurried to the showers to rid herself from all the activity that had gone on the night before.

In the Great Hall later that day, se sat down by Harry, and watched him push away before letting out a dry sob, causing Harry to look up. "Am I unattractive? Do I push people away? Why doesn't anyone want to be with me?"

Harry looked at her through blood-shot, swollen eyes, before answering her, with a dead voice. "You're gorgeous... What's going on with you and Cho?" It was obvious he couldn't bear loud noises, for he flinched whenever a glass clicked with someone's teeth. His words slurred, and he looked positively dead.

"I don't know." She looked over at the Ravenclaw table, but Cho was looking at Ernie instead.

Harry rubbed his eyes. "She's going to get married, Hermione... There are a lot better guys...er- girls... for you... Don't waste them on her."

"Well the same applies for you." she stated.

"Huh?"

"Draco is a bad person, Harry. I don't know why the two of you started anything in the first place. You knew he was trouble in the beginning - how could you not?"

Harry then looked as heartbroken as she felt. "Yeah..." he rubbed his temples. "Oh, Goddamn I feel terrible. I think I'm going to be sick..."

"You really should eat." she said, pointing at his untouched plate of food.

He gave her a bitter laugh. "Oh, that makes sense. Because _you _never eat, so I should."

"Harry-"

"Forget it. I'm going back to bed."

And she watched him walk off, with a sinking feeling in her chest.

"Hermione." cried Ginny, sitting down. "You should eat something."

"I'm not hungry."

"Well you're getting too skinny. It's scary. You need to eat something." she pushed Hermione a plate of oatmeal, that Hermione turned down. "Come on... please... for me?"

Hermione mentally growled, and snatched the bowl away, taking a small first bite, that left her stomach in bad shape. It growled and jumped and moved, and she thought for sure that she would throw up.

Ginny didn't look satisfied.

With a grimace, Hermione finished the entire bowl, feeling her face change greenish.

"See, that wasn't so hard!" Ginny said, satisfied.

"Fuck you." Hermione snapped, pushing the bowl back at Ginny, and heading to the Prefect's bathroom, where Ginny couldn't follow.

This time she didn't have to force the food up. It came out on it's own. _I'm gaining water weight. _She thought, with a satisfied smirk. _I don't have to worry about sticking my finger down my throat anymore. _Her body was used to vomiting after meals. Therefore, her body would do it automatically. _No more worries._ She thought, after flushing the toilet and leaving the stall.

She froze at the site of Reyan standing there, looking murderous. "Well." he spat, sarcastically. "IF I had known there was a party, then I would of worn a hat... What the hell where you doing in there - choking?"

Hermione swallowed tightly. _I can't believe Draco is with this guy... He's scary... _"How did you get in here?" she felt drained, and empty, and couldn't get the quiver out of her voice.

"I followed you."

"Reyan, you have to leave. You're not allowed-" in an instant, he had filled the space between them, and grabbed her wrists tightly, causing her to cry out. "LET go of me!" she cried, trying to push away his hot, tight, burning fingers.

"Tell Potter that his darling boyfriend may not make it until tomorrow."

Hermione froze. "What?"

"You heard me."

"Is Draco in the Hospital Wing?"

Reyan let her go, grinning sarcastically.

"Reyan! Answer me! Is Draco in the hospital wing?!"

"Don't talk to me like that." he snapped.

"What the fuck did you do to Draco - you asshole!" she cried, before she fell into the deep, empty bathtub, the impact of the hit momentarily immobilizing her. Pain was spreading from her leg, to her stomach, and she felt more tears rising.

"Maybe you should search for him... You'll never find him."

"You did something to him, didn't you?? You are-"

"Leaving." he answered. "You might want to go see someone about that leg of yours. It looks very much broken... And if you say anything about this... about Draco... about me pushing you... I'll kill you. And I mean it."

She felt fear fill her lungs, and even more of it when she heard the door close behind him.

_I have to wait here until someone finds me..._ She thought, wishing she had her wand.

****

Harry

_[Draco sat on his boyfriends lap, a smirk forming on his face. "Is this how you're going to be then?"_

Harry said nothing in response.

"You know you can't stay mad at me." he turned so that they were facing each other, and kissed the smaller boy beneath him lightly. Like a hug, on the mouth.

Harry was beginning to smile. "You can't prove that."

"You're right. I know. Just because I'm perfect and special."

"You're special alright."

"Not perfect?"

"I think to be perfectly special is an oxymoron." Harry shifted his position slightly. "I'm sorry... but you're cutting off the circulation in my legs."

"Okay. We'll switch." Draco smiled, and moved, pulling Harry onto his _lap, and kissing the back of his neck._

After awhile of necking, Draco had frozen completely, and was looking straight ahead, with sharp, hollow eyes. "What's wrong?" Harry questioned following his gaze. "You don't want anyone to see us...?"

"No I... It's-"

"But that's Reyan. He's gay, right?"

"Yeah but..."

"Are you afraid he's going to tell?" he was too interested in being kissed to notice the fear of Draco's hold, and the scared glance in his eyes.

"No..."

"So just ignore him."

He turned his head before seeing Reyan's murderous glance.]

"Harry! Harry - wait up!" Neville cried, rushing to Harry's side.

It had been a few days since Hermione was pulled out of the bathtub, but she wouldn't say what had happened. Just that she was being clumsy and she fell.

Harry hadn't, however, heard from Draco since their encounter on the lake, and he was sure all of it had been a lie. Why had he ever trusted Draco before? He wasn't a good person. He'd never be one.

_["I... love you..." Harry had said._

He had felt Draco pause. He had known his boyfriend wasn't ready for that, and didn't want that, but in the midst of the sexual fury he had been in at the moment - Harry hadn't noticed much. Just the feel of Draco's hot hands under his back, his lips pressing tightly against his sweaty temple. His back that ached from arching so high. And the scent of Draco filling his nostrils.

He'd meant what he'd said.

Since the moment he'd figured out he was gay he had fallen for Draco.

Maybe it was because he was the only other homosexual in Hogwarts.

Whatever the reason, he'd been drawn to him from the start.

And it was only once.

They had only had sex one time....

And right after that it as over.]

"Yes, Neville?" He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

Especially the klutz beside him.

"I thought you should know..." Neville was out of breath, bending over, hands resting on his knees. "Draco..."

"_What,_ Neville? Did he go through all of my books and write death-letters on the pages?"

Neville shook his head.

"Did he trash anything of mine?"

Another headshake.

"Well, god damnit, Neville, help me out! I'm not a mind-reader!"

"He was... attacked with a baseball bat.... They found him... in the bushes... he could die."

Harry ran off.

****

-Authors Note- Thanks to my reviewers! This will be the last chapter until I get back from... wherever I shall be disappearing to! BUT I won't give up on this story. I'm dedicated... Maybe I can post while I'm there... I guess it depends on my laptop... Well, anyway, how did you like it? Too bad for your own tastes? I thought so. I'm aware of the lack of good writing throughout this entire thing, forgive me.


	4. Poison

DEMENTED STONES

CHAPTER FOUR: Poison

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own a stick of gum. It's sad - but true.

-

-

-

Harry walked towards the Hospital Wing carefully, as if someone were following him.

It was late.

He wore his invisibility cloak, just in case he wanted to leave.

He couldn't bear to see Draco battered and bruised, and on the verge of death. It would kill him, and he knew it would. He'd already lost Ron. But to lose Draco, too? There was no way he would ever be able to bear the pain. He'd die if Draco died. Although he hoped he wouldn't. It wasn't fair. They had everything going perfect for them, and then Reyan came along and...

He entered the Hospital Wing, only to have the breath taken away from him completely. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" he cried, pulling the cloak off of his body, and staring disbelievingly at the sight before him.

Reyan stood up slowly. "Just leave, Potter. This doesn't concern you."

"To hell it doesn't - that's my BOYFRIEND you're poisoning!"

"Poison? I would never stoop low enough for poison, Potter."

"What is wrong with you? Why do you have to bother us? Why won't you leave us the fuck alone-"

Reyan moved closer to Harry, who sudden grew cold feet, but held up like he wasn't scared. "I was under the impression that I was bothering Draco. Not you. But, if you'd rather have it the other way around, I'm sure something can be rearranged..."

"Just leave us alone. We haven't done anything to you-"

"Maybe not you, but your boyfriend has. Why don't you ask him, Potter?-"

"Because currently, due to your sorry ass, he's been beaten with a BAT." the body on the bed stirred slightly, and Harry rushed towards Draco, gripping his hand and holding tightly, his emotions currently pushed under his skin due to Reyan's closeness. "If you killed him..." he said, quietly, not looking away from Draco's paled and bruised face. "If he dies... I'll make sure you're next." he heard Reyan laughing from somewhere behind him, and turned to face him, only to find nothing there. Nothing but unnerving shadows.

Harry apprehensively eased himself back onto the chair, all thoughts of Reyan gone when he heard a dry sob escape Draco's mouth. He soothed him throughout his deep sleep, and ran his fingers through the platinum hair, refusing to touch or to look at the battered side of him. _If I don't see it,_ he told himself, _I can pretend he's asleep._

But he looked anyway, and swallowed tightly.

_Why Draco? _Harry wondered, feeling bile rise up his throat. _He never did anything..._ He then vowed vengeance upon Reyan, after wiping his lips with the back of a shaky hand. His whole body felt uneasy.

_God, I love you..._ he mentally said to Draco, as he watched his uneven breathing.

He didn't want to leave, in fear that Reyan might come back. _I'm not going to lose you like I lost Ron._ _I'll be able to save you._

Draco's eyes opened, then, two big blue orbs that looked straight through Harry himself, and were filled with tears that continuously rolled down his pale cheeks, and onto his sore. He didn't blink. It was like he was dead. "Mhm..." he moaned, and then his body began to shake.

Harry saw a small vile on the ground. _The poison... Fuck, I had forgotten..._ He watched Draco moving in pain, and then stop all-together, one last tear floating down his cheek, to rest of his breathless neck.

Harry began to hyperventilate, and got up. _I have to get Dumbledore..._ he thought, rushing from the room, only to feel something that resembled hands on the back of his neck, and to find his head being pressed against the wall.

- - - - - -

Two weeks later, Harry, who was currently at Quidditch practice, saw Hermione and Neville rushing towards the field, holding magical poster boards. Angelina, the Gryffindor's coach, paused on her broomstick, causing everyone else to stop as well.

"HARRY." read the poster, before changing to something else. "HE IS WAKING UP."

Harry sped to the ground as quickly as possible, and jumped off the broom before he had really landed. "Here." he cried, practically throwing the broom to Neville. "Get one of them to put this up for me, will you?" and he ran faster than he had before.

Neville and Hermione exchanged glances. "You know..." Hermione began, with a slight frown. "If he had ridden the broom there it would have been faster..."

But Harry didn't care. All he truly cared about was getting to Draco in time to see his eyes open. To make sure he was okay. He had been sent to Mungo's, previously, because the school had not been able to do anything for him, and now he was finally coming back.

_Harry grabbed the back of Draco's robes, causing the bigger boy to stop, and flinch. _

"Stop it." Harry demanded.

"Let go of me." Draco snapped.

"Then stop."

"Fucking let me GO!"

Harry did as he was commanded, and then Draco turned to face him, a fire in his eyes.

"You think you've figured me out by now, right? Well you HAVEN'T, Potter! We're not FRIENDS, let along dating! The kiss was stupid-"

"It wasn't stupid!"

"And I-... what? What do you mean 'it wasn't stupid'?" Draco demanded, caught off guard.

"If you'd stop taking everything so offensively, I would." Harry cried. "I'd love to talk to you, but I don't want to yell, alright? I don't have to energy right now."

Draco swallowed. "Fine... I'll stop it... Talk."

"That kiss..." Harry began, stopping slightly, with a sorrowed look to his eyes. "I know I ran away afterwards but... It was because I was scared... Not because I didn't like you. I've been trying to tell you for a fucking week, but you've been acting like such an idiot, I couldn't get a word in edgewise! Okay, so, I like you. There!" he cried, his heart-beat entirely too unsteady.

Draco, too, looked nervous and unsure. "Potter-"

"Please... call me Harry, now..." he pleaded.

"...Harry... it was a kiss... It wasn't anything more... I'm not a good person, and you're expecting me to change. I can't change-"

"You don't have to change." Harry said, swallowing tightly. "I wouldn't like you so much if you didn't act like you do."

"Stop getting all girly on me, Pot-... Harry." said Draco. "I hate that. I hate mushy shit. I hate 'I love you'... I hate it all. So, just stop being sentimental, and act like yourself... that's all I ask."

"Alright." Harry said, and then made sure they were alone in the corridor. "So, does that mean I have to initiate the first move, or do I have to ask you to kiss me?"

Draco grinned, and lightly pressed his lips against Harry's, gently caressing his cheek with one hand, and drawing circles on his back with the other.

Neither of them were aware of the hazel eyes gazing upon them.

He burst open the doors to the Hospital Wing, causing the teachers and staff to jump. "Mr. Potter." Madame Pomfrey said. "I don't think you need to be-"

He pushed past her and hurried to his boyfriends side, grabbing his hand tightly, a hopeful look in his eyes.

He then noticed, however, the hand in his was cold, and his body was stiff.

He wouldn't be awaking at that moment.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked. "I thought you said he was waking up..?"

"Indeed, we did say that." Dumbledore stated, rubbing his long beard. "But it seems he's been poisoned. You may have to wait a little longer, Mr. Potter."

"A little longer? It's already been two weeks!..." Harry took a deep breath to steady himself. "You're sure he's going to be okay, though, right?"

"Well..." Madame Pomfrey began. "Poisons I can deal with, and though this one isn't a very toxic one, it's been in his system for a long time. I'm not going to promise you he'll be okay, but the odds of him waking up are very significant."

Harry nodded, slowly. "Alright... I guess... will you come and get me, if he does wake up?...And how long do you think it will be?"

"Anywhere from a day, to a month."

Harry sighed. _Please, God..._ He thought. "Thank you, professor... Madame Pomfrey..."

- - - - - -

"If he doesn't wake up soon, I'm going to go insane." Harry said to himself, glancing at his calendar. "Three more days, and his month is over... God, just three... If he doesn't wake up anytime during them I'll lose him... Please, God, don't let me lose him..."

-

-

-

Authors Note: I'm SO sorry about my long time period between updates!! I don't know what happened to me, I just lost track of time! I know this chapter contains major suckage, but I'm just trying to get into more into Harry's head about how much he cares about Draco.

I really have no idea where to go with this, so consider this story on MAJOR hiatus.

LOVE to all my reviewers.


End file.
